The field of art to which the claimed invention pertains is adsorptive separation. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for separating 2, 7 diisopropylnaphthalene ["DIPN"]from a feed mixture comprising 2, 7 DIPN and other DIPN isomers, particularly the 2, 6 DIPN isomer, which process employs a particular zeolite adsorbent and a particular flow scheme to selectively remove and subsequently recover the 2, 7 DIPN from the feed mixture.